Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Johannes
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau Hallo Johannes, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:33, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Bitte denk an die Vorschau Pandora Diskussion : Admin 18:19, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) : uuuups... die vergess ich immer.... THX nochmal fürs erinnern Johannes 18:20, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Johannes. Du hast das Bild Omega in schwarz hochgeladen. Bitte verlinke vor oder nach dem Hochladen die Quellen. Ansonsten auch ein Willkommen von mir. Boss 09:51, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :THX... :Sorry bin neu hier und mach sicherlich vieles falsch :Das bild Omega in schwarz, habe ich selbs gemacht. Das ist mein screenshot aus BF2, wass soll ich da als quelle angeben? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 22. Mai 2009, 09:53:54 (Diskussion) Johannes) ::Erstmal sollte man vor dem Hochladen von Bildern schauen, ob sie in dem Artikel überhaupt Sinn machen, d.h. ob genug Platz ist, ob das Bild an der Stelle den Artikel verbessert usw. Wenn es ein Screenshot aus dem Spiel ist, ist das Spiel die Quelle, aber du solltest auch die Lizenzen angeben. Wenn es ein Bild aus einer Offiziellen Quelle ist, ist die Lizenz immer . Am besten liest du dir mal die Begrüssung und die Links darin durch, da steht egtl alles wichtige drin. ::Und du solltest alle deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ signieren, damit man immer weiss, wer etwas gesagt hat. Diskussionen sollten immer dort weiter geführt werden, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:02, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Hilfe Da du ja erst heute dich erst angemeldet hast, gebe ich dir 2 Tipps: 1. Diskussionen dort weiterführen, wo sie begonnen haben. (Das heißt, wenn ich dir hier eine Nachricht geschrieben habe, musst du hier antworten und nicht woanders.) 2. Immer mit den 4 Tilden unterschreiben. (Von rechts das zweite Kästchen oben.) Und noch was: Für die Quelle auf dem Bild Omega in schwarz kannst du einen Admin fragen. (Natürlich nur die aktiven. Obi Wan K. ist inaktiv.) Boss 10:01, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ich danke für die schnelle antworten.... Mir ist das alles zimlich neu hiert, und ich habe mich eigentlich nur angemeldet, da ich fand, dass es zu wenig bilder con clonen in Jedipedia gibt. Dass wolte ich ändern...Johannes 10:08, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Das lernst du hier noch. Boss 10:10, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Hoff ich auch... naja ich habe erstmal die quelle und die Lizenz der bilder verbessert. ::kann ich die jezt hochladen? :::Ja, kannst du. Boss 10:18, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) P.s. Lade keine Bilder hoch, die es schon gibt und Unterschreiben nicht vergessen sowie ich eine Frage auf das Bild Ordo gestellt habe, die du mir beantworten könntest. ::::Sorry ich steig da mit den diskussionen net soo ganz durch... also nicht wundern wenn ich mal net antworte Johannes 10:26, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Ganz cool bleiben, jeder macht Fehler, und am Anfang ist es ganz normal, dass man die Regeln nicht kennt. Deshalb empfiehlt es sich, zu Beginn mal die Begrüssung und die Links darin durchzulesen, da steht alles wichtige drin, und man kommt schnell dahinter. Eins sag ich allerdings jetzt noch direkt: Bilder von Mods sind leider nicht zulässig, weil diese von Fans gemacht werden und nicht als Quelle zählen können, deshalb muss ich die Bilder leider wieder löschen. Siehe dazu auch Offizielle Quellen Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:30, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::MIST, Mist , Mist..... sind doch soo coole bilder... und es gibt so wenig officielle (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 22. Mai 2009, 10:31:59 (Diskussion) Johannes) :::::::Damit muss man leider leben, aber es hat einen guten Grund, warum nur offizielle Quellen erlaubt sind. Ansonsten wäre es nämlich unmöglich sich vor der sog. Fanfiction, also von Fans erstellten Inhalten zu schützen. Dabei ist es total irrelevant, wie gut es gemacht ist, sobald es von Fans ist, ist es nicht erlaubt. Aber nicht verzweifeln, es gibt auch so genug zu tun. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:37, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Hier sind wohl viele Bilder von Klonkriegern zu finden.87.162.76.12 10:44, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::: Jo genug schon, aber mir gibt es zu wenig bilder mit schwarzer katan rüstung oder bilder von arc'sJohannes 10:51, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Mist der Link sollte dich eigentlich zu den Kategorien bilder von klonkriegern bringen. am besten mal eines anklicken ganz nach unten scrollen und da rauf klicken wo "Bilder von..." steht.87.162.76.12 10:55, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::ich habs scho gesehen (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 22. Mai 2009, 10:58:52 (Diskussion) Johannes) :Schon mal dran gedacht, dass die schwarze Katarnrüstung eine Fanerfindung sein könnte? Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:30, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::soweit ich weiß steht das aber in den RC büchern....Johannes 11:31, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Natürlich steht das in den Büchern, es gibt sogar eine Actionfigur von Darman in schwarzer Rüstung. Allerdings sind jegliche Mods zu Battlefront, Empire at War oder Jedi-Knight von Fans erstellt und damit keine offiziellen Quellen. Da ist es völlig irrelevant, ob irgendwo steht, dass irgendetwas so aussieht. Für Bilder von Klonkriegern solltest du dir mal diese Kategorie hier ansehen. 15:33, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Skype Ich heiße im Skype thedelta14. Boss 11:53, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Helme Hi Johannes, Sind die Filme da selbstgemacht ? wenn ja füge bitte bei der Bildbeschreibung diesen Befehl ein: Solltest du irgendwelche Fragen haben wende dich bitte and die Admins oder an mich mfg--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 11:58, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) : Thx fütr den tipp : die helme sind gekauft von master repix, und ich habe sogar ne bestätigung von lukas arts das die orginal sind.... aber wass meinst du mit filme? Johannes 12:04, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Oh,Tschuldigung da hab ich mich wohl vertippt mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 12:08, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Auszeichnung UC und Hochladen von Bilder Du darfst keine Artikel unter UC bearbeiten, es sei den es sind Änderungen wie einstellen eines interwiki. Und du musst die Vorlage Hochladen richtig ausfüllen Beispiel: |Kategorien=Hier muss du mithilfe von kategorien sagen was da drauf ist z.b Kategorie:Bilder von Han Solo Kategorie:Bilder von Menschen e.t.c --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:52, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) : ich danke^^ ich hab leider noch nicht soviel erfahrung in JP, da ich : Johannes 15:53, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Is ja nicht so schlimm sicherlich war es dein erstes Mal.Und denke auch dran die Vorschau zu benutzen --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:56, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::: jup das ham mir schon viele gesagt...^^ naja ich vergesses halt nurJohannes 15:58, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Selbstgemachtes Lichtschwert Sehe ich trotz Brille schlecht oder ist das ein (hoffentlich altes) Tischbein? Gruß 18:15, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) : das ist ein holzstück ausem baumark welches ich mit einer drehbank bearbeitet habe Johannes 15:07, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hallo Johannes, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes SA400001.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter '''Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:19, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST)